Damaged Roots
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: The bruises, cuts and broken arm would heal. But, one thing would remain.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a short story Inspired by Episode (2x05 – Roots but also mentions events from 2x08 – Friend or Faux). This has been lurking in my computer. So, I finally decided to post it. Remember, canon is too overrated. **

It's the end of another long 'Troubled' filled day. Audrey gathers her belongings, and locks her office for the night. However, she doesn't leave. Instead, she looks down the hallway at another closed office door. Part of her is glad that they have different offices now. But, she misses him. Not, just sharing an office with him, but Nathan himself. He's still there for her, like she is there for him. But, it's not like it was before. They're more partners, than friends.

She wants to talk to him about it. Sometimes, she thinks he does too. However, neither of them makes the first move to start that conversation. As if pretending it never happened. After all, out of sight out of mind. She blames herself, until he finally tells her to shut up about it. That she should know by now, exactly what this town is capable of. And, that part of him expected something like that to happen.

She was not surprised when he blamed himself. He was the one that decided to channel his inner MacGyver, and make a makeshift torch out of a hockey stick and flares. No one forced him to push his way through the roots to the Keegan's barn. They can't change the past. She knows he says it more out of annoyance than anger. One thing she learned about Nathan is, that he hates dwelling in the past.

Today marks three months since it happened. She can't see them. He keeps them covered. His reason is his position as Chief-of-Police. But, she knows it's just an excuse. Even when the workday is over, or on his day off he still wears dress shirts.

However, they recently were on display. The night he got drunk at the Grey Gull, after being removed for a short time as Chief-of-Police. He had taken off the light blue flannel that, he wore over his T-shirt. Telling anyone who asked that the other guy looked worse, and left it at that.

She hates that Nathan always acts like her Human Shield. Taking all the physical attacks the Troubles could dish out. She tries to get through his stubborn head that even though he can't feel pain, doesn't make him invincible. That he can still be injured or killed. The 'Roots Trouble' at the Keegan's barn proved just that.

Audrey closed her eyes for a moment. Memories of that day begin to replay in her mind. The roots completely covering the barn, after she and Chris walked out hand-in-hand together. The horrible hissing noises the roots made, as they tore the barn apart. The overwhelming smell of burning wood, as the roots suddenly burst into flames.

The fear she felt, when they all realized that Nathan never made it out. How she knew that he wasn't under the burning rubble, but that damn tree had him. The relief she felt when they found Nathan wandering in the woods, clothes torn and blood on him. Not all of it his. The guilt she felt, when she saw what the tree had done to him. The rejection she felt when she tried to help him, and he pushed her away.

And, Nathan's remark about it being better that it happened to the person that couldn't feel pain. It bothered Audrey how he could say that, so calm and straight faced. As if he expects to receive some kind of bruise, cut or burn every day. She tries not to think what would've happen to Nathan, if he didn't have that flare with him.

The bruises, cuts and broken arm would heal. But, one thing would remain. The scars on his right arm match Dom Novelli's. He insists that they're not that serious. Telling her that, they are only battle scars. Nothing that he isn't use to. That all he needed were a few stitches, and antibiotics.

Maybe someday things will be different between them. Normal again, well as Normal as things even relationships can get in Haven. They will finally talk about that day in the Keegan's barn. Why she didn't offer her other hand to him, and why he didn't just grab her hand. He will no longer hide the scars.

Maybe, he'll even let her give him handshakes, high fives, hold his hand. Or, some form of skin-to-skin contact. And, the banter between them and even their friendship won't feel so forced. Hopefully, that someday does exist. And, they will get back what they had lost. But, for now all that she feels is the realness they're faking.


End file.
